Knight of the rune world (Revamp)
by kokob5
Summary: During the second break at Beacon academy Jaune decides to visit his hometown of Stonehall only for the trip to go horribly wrong and Jaune to find himself trapped on a mysterious world known as Runeterra with a small stone known as a world rune as to how he got there...


Jaune sighed heavily in his seat while shuffling around, he'd been doing this ever since he'd taken a seat on the airship to get home, today marked the start of a two week break that Jaune decided to use to visit home for a while, sure he'd get buried in hugs and kisses from the woman in his family quickly followed for a beating because he'd never informed them he'd been accepted into beacon before running off without an explanation to visit the huntsman academy, mostly from his father who he was sure would give him a beating of a lifetime.

Most people would see such a thing as made but Jaune missed them A LOT, his family would always try and contact him using his scroll or in one case actually call Ozpin and tell the man to get Jaune to talk to them, thankfully for him Ozpin said he couldn't force Jaune to do such a think it'd be seen as an abuse of power, though that didn't stop Ozpin giving him a lecture about how important family was and in a world such as this he may never see them again if something happened, and that was mostly the reason he was on this airship to Atlas, Despite popular believe from team RWBY and JNPR he was indeed born in Atlas, a small town outside the walls protected by his father and mother to be exact.

Grimm were far less common in Atlas than the other kingdoms due to its cold climate especially during the winter seasons where it could reach -15 degrees Celsius on a bad day. Lucky for him his trip was around the summer during the countries hotter times a whole 1 Degree Celsius…, Bad yes Horrible? No, he was used to the bad weather, if anything Vales constant warm weather made him uncomfortable, he wasn't used to it.

' _Approaching Atlas air docks.'_ The ships automated system says breaking Jaune from his thoughts and making him lean down and pick up his bag that contained his weapons, Like the rest of the kingdoms only law enforcement, military and certified hunters were allowed to open carry weapons inside the walls, outside you could do whatever you wanted the government didn't care to much about what happened outside their walls unless it was along the lines of murder and similarly sever cases.

Making his way outside the airship Jaune breaths in the cold crisp air of Atlas a friendly reminder of home, after a few more breaths to get his lungs used to the air Jaune sets off towards the Air depo to see if he could get an airship of some sort of his town and if not he'd just walk it, it was only ten miles outside the walls of Atlas.

''Hello?'' Jaune ask reaching one of the terminals getting the women on screens attention onto him. ''Oh! I apologize I didn't notice you sir. What do you need?'' The woman says apologetically to Jaune. ''I was looking to see if there were any airships heading to Stonehall?'' Jaune asks the woman making her frown slightly at Jaune. ''I'm sorry sir but all transport to Stonehall was canceled a week ago.'' The woman says making Jaune shrug. ''Oh well it's fine thank you anyways.'' Jaune says leaving the woman and missing her attempt to get his attention.

''So I guess I'll just walk…'' Jaune mutters to himself walking out of the airship depo and making his way to the side of the road and calling in a taxi that was nearby. ''Could you drop me off at the gates?'' Jaune asks the man inside who nods prompting Jaune to walk around and place his bag into the back seat before making his way back to the passenger side of the car and getting in.

''So why do you need to get to the gate for? You a huntsman or somethin'?'' The driver asks glancing over at Jaune as he pulls out from the curb. ''I'm a huntsman in training but I'm visiting family who live outside the walls.'' Jaune explains to the driver who nods in understanding. ''Hm, ballsy move living out there at a time like this, from what I've heard Grimm activities starting to spike again, they say a Grimm lord's decided to make residence in a mountain nearby, that's the rumor anyways.'' The driver explains to Jaune as he turns a corner and stops seeing a line of traffic. ''A Grimm lord? This close to Atlas, I'm surprised they didn't just nuke the mountains.'' Jaune says making the driver chuckle at Jaune's offhand joke of Atlas's way of handling things.

''Hm same here but they've just told people to avoid the mountains in their travels and walk through Stonehall until they can do something about it.'' The driver says making Jaune smirk. ''Lucky me I'm going there myself.'' Jaune says making the driver look at him with a raised brow. ''How come? From what I've heard they only let people who live in the town stay for longer than a day.'' The driver asks curiously. ''Before I went off to train at Beacon I lived there.'' Jaune explains to the driver who lets out an 'Ah right.' Of understanding.

After their small chat the rest of the way to the wall was in silence between the two letting Jaune look out the window at Atlas and seeing the SDC tower building in the distance, to say the building was beautiful was an understatement it was more along the line of entrancing, once you set your eyes on the ivory colored building it was nearly impossible to get your eyes off it without someone's help. ''Hey we're here.'' The driver says stopping the car and breaking Jaune from his trance. ''Oh right! Thanks.'' Jaune says pulling out five green lien cards and handing it to the driver who nods placing them into a small box neat the cars gearstick.

''Good luck out their kid and stick to the road.'' The driver advises to Jaune as he gets out of the car. ''Thanks I'll probably need it if what you say is true.'' Jaune says closing the door and walking around to the back and getting his bag from the seats and throwing it over his shoulder. ''You're good.'' Jaune says closing the door allowing the driver to move on to his next job.

Making his way to the Gates Jaune takes in the sight of them, a large set of metal gates that towered over everything nearby besides the wall itself, it had three types of exits, the civilian exit, a vehicle and the final opening was the gate fully opening, not even he knew why it's need to do such a thing unless you wanted something large in or out and even then, you could just have it flown over using Atlas warships.

Dismissing the thought Jaune makes his way to the civilian exit a bit confused as to why no-one was going out. ''How come no-ones leaving?'' Jaune asks one of the guards getting his attention. ''The Grimm lord rumors, scarring people from leaving the city and for good reason as well.'' The soldier explains to Jaune who nods. ''Fair enough.'' Jaune mutters walking on until he reached the doors and placing his scroll in front of a scanner. 'Jaune Arc, Atlas resident. Access granted.' An automated voice says prompting the small door to open allowing Jaune into a long corridor lit with lights that spanned it.

Jaune walked along the corridor in silence the only sound being his footsteps against the metal flooring, the walk was long a boring the wall almost spanned a 5th of a mile thick making walks through it a pain in the ass, through will and keeping himself from boredom by annualizing the small corridor Jaune finally reached the other side and into the cold lands of that made up the continent of Solitas a cold wasteland to most but home to those who lived there.

Dropping his duffle bag at his feed Jaune opens it and grabs a thick navy blue coat with fur trimmings on the hood and put it on to keep himself warm, the air inside the walls was slightly hotter than outside the walls and by slightly Jaune meant a six degree drop making outside the wall 'Freezing' in comparison. With his coat on Jaune closes the duffle bag and slings it over his shoulder before making the long track to StoneHall to his family and the eventual beating he'd receive from his family.

''Should make it there by nightfall.'' Jaune says to himself taking a moment to look up at the cloudy sky and make out the suns location through the thick clouds by the small glowing area and by the looks of it, it had just passed noon giving him plenty of time to reach Stonehall, the overnight ride on the airship was well worth not having to walk during night in Solitas's cold and dangerous lands. Although he was tired he was sure if he was to be attacked by Grimm it would wake him up letting him fight to his full extent even if that wasn't much.

''Wasn't there a sign here?'' Jaune mutters to himself coming a cross road that split into two going in different directions, he knew to go left from here but he also knew another sign was here that pointed in the direction of the mountains to his left, maybe some pranksters were just messing with travelers? Who knew. Knowing he wasn't going to get an answer Jaune sets of left looking around the area for possible attacks, Due to the lower Grimm population on Solitas other predators such as wolves and bears generally inhabited the area in the place of Grimm, although it was a good think a pack of wolves was just as bad as fighting a pack of baowolves if not more dangerous as the wolves usually co-ordinate attacks better.

The rest of the walk was just like any other, besides the cold of course, Jaune simply walked in silence occasionally checking his scroll for messages from his own team, he agreed to send them a message when he got to Stonehall but that's didn't stop them calling every now and again on the airship much to the annoyance of the other passengers trying to get sleep, after a while he'd just turned the scroll off until everyone was up and called them to tell them he'd turned the scroll off to conserve the power and stop disturbing other passengers, though since then he hadn't got a single call from them.

''Prepare your ear drums Jaune.'' Jaune mutters to himself using his contacts list to quickly call his team before placing the scroll beside his ear as he walked along the path. He waited for several seconds of the same ringing noise before taking the phone away from his face and frowned slightly seeing that he had no connection, odd to him because he knew he was within the range of Stonehall to make a call out, 'they must have been having issues with their communications.'. Jaune says internally to himself placing the scroll into one of his coats many pockets.

It had been another ten minutes of walking when Jaune could finally make out the wall surrounding Stonehall, unlike most settlements Stonehall was the size of a small town and had a large stone wall around it, if you looked into the towns history or visited you'd see that Stonehall used to be a castle from some of the first settlers there, it was sturdy and made from a stone known as petricite that had the ability to negate the effect of dust, all attempt to replicate the odd stone were met with failure and was stopped after it was found out that one of the ingredients for it was a wood from a tree that no longer grew on any of the continents controlled by humanity.

As Jaune drew closer to the gates he frowned slightly looking at the entrance and seeing no guards, feeling something was wrong Jaune sets down his duffle bag and opens it and pulls out his sword Crocea Mors and closing the back and slinging it around his shoulder once more before unsheathing it and using the sheaths function to turn into shield before making his way towards the gates. ''Hey is anyone there?'' Jaune calls out his voice echoing in the wind making him shiver, something was defiantly wrong he should be hearing the people in the town talking. ''Hey stop messing around guys where are you?'' Jaune asks once more only to receive silence making him frown slightly as he made his way up the gate and noticed it was slightly ajar, Jaune takes a breath before peeking into the town making his eyes widen seeing the streets were completely empty and the houses were in different stats of ruin.

Without thinking Jaune forces the towns gate opens and runs towards his family home at the center at town trying to ignore the ruins of his home and the coppery scent of blood lingering in the air that made him want to vomit. The run lasted a few minutes as Jaune sped past house after house of people he knew, he wanted to stop to see if they were there but he kept running towards his own house, coming to a corner Jaune readies his weapon and turns it only to drop his sword in shock looking at the pile of rubble that was once his home and that giant Grimm lingering over the ruins.

Jaune gulps taking a step back as the large Grimm turns its snake head to him and sniffs the air a few times before locking onto his location and letting out a hiss. ''H-hey now…'' Jaune attempts to speak to calm the beast down only to quickly duck down and grab his sword and turn tail and book it the opposite direction making the Grimm shout in range and charge after him.

 **-=Meanwhile at beacon academy=-**

''Hey Pyrrha wasn't Jaune meant to call you?'' Nora asks looking over at the Spartan worrier who sighs looking down at her scroll. ''He was but he hasn't called yet.'' Pyrrha says looking down at the device and waiting for the call. ''Don't worry P-money Jaune's gonna call soon just give him time, didn't he say that his home was a ten mile walk from Atlas or something?'' Yang says reassuringly to Pyrrha trying to cheer the clearly sad girl up.

''Yang's right, although Jaune is…Jaune he isn't one to lie or not check in.'' Weiss says adding in looking up from her food. ''See even Weiss of all people agrees!'' Yang says getting a 'Hey!' from Weiss who was ignored. ''He could be out of range off and can't use his scroll, for all we know he could have already tried.'' Ren adds in looking up from a book about herbal medicine he was reading about. ''True.'' Ruby pips in making Pyrrha smile if only slightly. ''Your right I should stop worrying so much he's probably fine.'' Pyrrha says failing to even reassure herself never mind the group.

''Oh…'' Nora mutters looking down at her scroll with a shocked look on her face. ''What is it Nora?'' Ren asks looking over Nora's shoulder and at her scroll and ending up with the same look of shock on his face. ''Is something wrong guys?'' Blake asks looking up from her book with a curious look on her face. ''W-well…umm…I think we found out what happened to Jaune…'' Nora says nervously holding out her scroll for the group too see and most importantly the headline. 'All contact with Stonehall lost after destress signal reaches Atlas.'

Looking down at her own scroll Weiss opens the same article and looks at it as the rest of the group sit in silence trying to absorb the information. ''All contact with the town known as Stonehall was lost after a distress signal reached Atlas's emergency response center (ERC), the report confirms the sighting of a Grimm lord in the areas after it attacked the town, the report stated that it attacked alone and wiped out most of the guards and active huntsmen with ease before destroying the renown Arc house hold presumably killing all inside. More information has yet to be received from the Atlas emergency response center.'' Wiess reads aloud morbidly to the teams sitting with her and taking a small break before reading the update added moments ago.

-=-Article updated-=-

''Surveillance footage from an Atlas drone shows a single survivor currently in combat with the Grimm lord, the man who has yet to be identified entered the town several minutes ago and came across the Grimm. Surveillance footage is available to public.'' Weiss reads before quickly clicking the black box that says LIVE beside it and watches as the drone follows the large Grimm running after a blond man in a thick coat holding Crocea Mors in his hand as he runs away from the beast.

 **-=Stonehall ruins=-**

'HOLY SHIIIITTTTTT!' Jaune screams internally as he runs ahead of the giant Grimm lord that due to it's large size could only keep up with Jaune and not out run him. 'What the hell am I meant to do to this thing?! It's a Grimm lord and I'm in no state to fight this thing!' Jaune shouts in his mind as he turns another corner and turns his head back at the Large Grimm and yelps as he skids on all four around the corner letting out a loud roar that made Jaune cringe in pain feeling his eardrums pop. Although that was the least of Jaune's worries as the Grimm suddenly expands its lanky body suddenly expanding into muscle and taking off at speeds that put most cars to shame making Jaune's eyes widen in shock as the Grimm closes the gap in moments followed by him shouting in pain as it finally catches us and uses it's arm to slam him into a nearby building and in doing so losses it's balance and begins to role several meters before stopping.

''Ow…'' Jaune groans out as he lays on the ground feeling his everything hurt as he lay there motionless. Forcing himself up Jaune winces looking down at his shield arm that he'd used to block it's large claws and frown noticing it was broken along with his shield. Dropping the now useless Item Jaune stumbles to his feet and looks out the hole he'd made and notices the Grimm was shaking it's head before looking over at him and hissing once more making Him turn around and run out the houses door and to another to try and escape the beast.

'A plan Jaune you need a plan.' Jaune says to himself over and over as he runs through the streets and into different houses trying to keep the large Grimm off his track. 'The inner walls! They should be able to hold out until help arrives!' Jaune says internally looking over at the walls that stood proud and undamaged, turning in that Direction Jaune runs as fast as his battered body can take him to their safety.

''FUCK!'' Jaune shouts leaping to the side as the large Grimm throws itself in the spot he'd been tearing up the road and rolling into a house destroying it. Wasting no Time the large Grimm gets up and looks for its pray and spots Jaune running towards the wall once more making it Hiss knowing if Jaune managed to get inside he'd be safe from the Grimm and it was not going to let that happen.

'Almost there!' Jaune says happily in his head only for his eyes to widen as a large silhouette suddenly moves over him and in front of him and moments later the large Grimm lands on all four forcing Jaune to stop looking up at the Grimm with wide eyes. ''H-hey big guy…'' Jaune says taking a step back from the large that takes a step forward. ''So…H-how about you just move for me?'' Jaune asks while stuttering looking the Grimm in the eyes causing them to squint before it lets out a roar into Jaune's face covering him in saliva. ''I'll take that as a no…'' Jaune says wiping the Saliva from his eyes before pulling his weapon and pointing it in front of him ready for the Grimm to attack. ''If I die I'll die standing my ground.'' Jaune says sternly looking the beast in the eyes as he waits for it to attack and kill him. And after a few moments the Grimm let out a shriek and divers at Jaune who lets out a battle shout and thrusts his weapon forwards as the Grimm's maw opens wide to devour him whole,at the very last moment as the Grimm's maw began to wrap itself around Jaune his weapon began to glow leaving a blinding light to envelop Jaune and the Grimm before vanishing bringing both Jaune and the Grimm lord with it.

 **-=Unknown location=-**

''Did I just get eaten?'' Jaune asks himself as he inspects the darkness around him, it was dry so he dismissed that thought almost immediately, the Grimm's maw was covered in saliva and so was he… Looking around once more Jaune looks for some sort of idea as to where he was and pauses hearing a familiar thunderous sound making him turn his head and see the large snake Grimm looking at him from a distance with the same confused look on its face before it changed to rage and sprinted towards him causing Jaune to scramble to hit feet and grab his weapon that was laying at his side.

As he turned Jaune blinked in surprise as the large Grimm phases through him and crashes onto the ground behind him making him turn towards it and watch as it shook its head trying to understand what had happened. ''What the…'' Jaune mutters as he lifts his arms up and looks down at them and suddenly panics noticing something…He was missing his left forearm, the one that had broken. ''WHERES MY ARM!'' Jaune shouts out in panic looking at the stump in shock not noticing the Grimm had once more dived at him and phased through him.

The Grimm looked at Jaune stupidly as it tried to comprehend what was happened, that human should have been dead three times now! Before they'd ended up in this mysterious void and the two times it had attacked the human here but he simply phased through him and to add insult to injury the Human was to busy worrying about its missing arm to care about the Grimm! With a snarl the Grimm catches Jaune's attention who'd calmed down by now and looks at the Grimm with a gulp before holding his weapon in front of him. ''W-well…if I'm stuck here I might as well fight you…'' Jaune says before charging the Grimm who lets out a hiss and charges at Jaune to kill him.

Jaune's eyes widen in shock as his blade cuts into the giant Grimm's flesh making it shout in pain as it passes through him and his weapon causing Crocea Mors to cut deep into its skin. ''This is sort of unfair…'' Jaune mutters to himself looking back at the Grimm that was currently screeching in agony from its new wound. Taking his eyes from the Grimm Jaune looks at his own weapon with a worried look, the force from the Grimm and his attack had damaged the weapon majorly it was covered in cracks and the blade had chipped running across the blade and the tip of the blade had broken off completely, it wouldn't survive another attack like that and all he had on reserve was his scroll and fists that he couldn't use…

Sighing Jaune tightens his grip on Crocea Mors and looking back at the Grimm that had gotten to its feet once more and turned to him and let out a threatening hiss. In response to this Jaune holds his weapon ready to strike the Grimm causing it to back up with another hiss before turning and running in the other direction knowing it wasn't going to get anywhere fighting Jaune and instead decided to look for some sort of exit to their current location.

Jaune watched as the beast retreated and sighed in relief only to shout in surprise moments later as the large Grimm hits something and lets out a screech loud enough to damage Jaune's hearing making him shout in pain and clamp his eyes shout, dropping his weapon to clamp his hand over an ear attempting to minimalize the damage from the Grimm's pained shout. Opening his eyes Jaune looks at the large Grimm trying to figure out what was causing its pain and the source makes his eyes widen seeing some sort of black material pulling the Grimm in causing it to turn to dust, and Jaune could see why it was shouting it was taking a very long time to pull in the Grimm. After several more minutes of the Grimm's pained screeched it finally stops allowing Jaune to remove his hand from his ear and move it to the other and click and few times and frown not hearing anything from that side of his body, so he was officially half deaf.

Jaune not knowing what to do takes a seat on the ground and looks ahead trying to think of what to do, he knew he couldn't just walk out or else he'd probably come to the same fate as the Grimm several minutes before, and dying was not on his to-do list. While thinking of a plan out Jaune's eye's begin to feel heavy as the fatigue from not sleeping for a day combined with his chase around his old town began to set in making It near impossible for Jaune to keep his eyes open much longer and so allowing himself to sleep Jaune closes his eyes and uses his duffle bag as a headrest unknowingly breathing in the ashy remains of the Grimm lord causing him no never awake...

For several Years Jaune remained in the unknown location remaining unconscious the entire time the only sighs of change was Jaune's body ageing and the hair on his body getting longer, in Jaune's sleep his dream was that he awoke from the attack having been saved by the Atlas emergency response unit at the last second, he returned to Beacon and continued his education until the fall of beacon and death of Pyrrha where he set off with Ruby, Ren and Nora to Mistral to find clues leading to who had attacked beacon, in the end the whole thing had lasted years with the rest of team RWBY tagging along as well as Sun until they reunited with the once thought dead Ozpin. Ozpin had told them everything about Remnant how magic existed and they used this to their advantage when the next attack had happened and defeated the Grimm and White fang and exposed the true threat to the kingdoms that used its combined forces to storm the Grimm lands but that's where it ended for Jaune…

''W-what…'' Jaune mutters weakly as he cracks his eyes open and looks around and finds himself in a familiar black room making tears build up in his eyes as he realized it had all been a dream, none of it happened… just to make sure Jaune look down at his left arm to see that from the elbow down it was gone making him sigh sadly and lay on the ground looking up at the darkness. Sighing once more Jaune puts his hands into his pockets and pulls out hi scroll and turns it on to see it was at 3%, quickly looking at the date Jaune's heart skips a beat. ''2024?'' Jaune mutters in shock seeing it had been eight years. ''Eight years…'' Jaune breaths out looking at the scroll in shock. ''I wonder how they're doing…'' Jaune mutters closing the scroll while thinking of his own team and team RWBY. Maybe they hadn't suffered the same fate as in his dream? That as the only good in this situation at least.

With a grown Jaune sits up and raises a brow noticing that his hair was far longer than it once was now reached his shoulders in length and he now sported a full beard. Looking down Jaune sees his weapon and picks up the damaged blade noticing it was now beginning to rust and fall apart, the shine it normally held was replaced with a dull gray color and the normally blue handle had decayed leaving the metal underneath as the handle that felt odd and uncomfortable to hold the sword by.

''Might as well check if there's a way out…'' Jaune mutters as he forces himself to hit feet, his joints felt as stiff as stone as he got up but he pressed on before stretching his stiff limbs and his back, when all was said and done Jaune felt like he always had when waking up just a little drowsy which puzzled him, he should be weak and frail he hasn't moved in over eight years, he hasn't even drank or eaten in that time as well and it confused him to why he wasn't dead…

With a yawn and another stretch of his back Jaune looks around in the darkness trying to spot anything he could see as a way out and smiles ever so slightly noticing a small crack of light in the darkness causing him to quickly move towards it in a full-blown sprint, finally reaching the crack Jaune looked at it as if were some sort of precious material and ran his hand along the crack and shivered feeling cool air touching his skin, a feeling his body had once become numb to, using his hand Jaune gets a sturdy hold within the large crack and pulls breaking the black material opening the crack into a small hole causing Jaune to hiss and shield his eyes with his arm from the sunlight that attacked them, after a moment Jaune removed his arm and looked through the hole to see a field that spanned maybe a mile before hitting a tree line in the distance.

Using his hand once more Jaune broke away at the hole bit by bit until he could fight through hand without a second through pulls himself up and through the new gap and falls onto the grass below. ''Oh the feeling of earth how I've missed you…'' Jaune mutters to himself laying on the spot enjoying the feeling of the grass against his hand and face, breathing in the fresh air Jaune goes into a small coughing fit blowing out a black powder that made him raise a brow recognizing it as the dust from dead Grimm, at least he found out what had kept him asleep all this time… Allowing his body to expel what was left of the dust from his lungs Jaune sits as still as possible and takes deep heavy breaths of the crisp air until his coughing subsided completely.

''So where am I…'' Jaune mutters to himself looking around in the 180 degree span his head allowed him, after finding no form of land marks Jaune turns and pauses seeing a small group of people looking at him in bewilderment, one even holding a half-eaten sandwich in front of their face frozen from shock. ''Um…hi…'' Jaune says awkwardly looking at the group that consisted of one man and five women, the thing that confused him was the fact that they were all in some form of armor and had weapons with them, a massive sword being the weirdest of the bundle stacked.

''Umm…I'll just go…'' Jaune says slowly standing up and turning around, however before he could take his first step he heard a shout from behind him followed by his feet being held to the ground by some sort of light cage. ''Hey what the hell?!'' Jaune shouts looking back at the group and specifically to the blond woman holding the wand in her hand. ''Who are you?'' The woman with her hair put into a pony tail that reached her waist demands picking up her weapon from the pile and getting into a combat stance followed by the rest of the group besides the sole man of the group who decides to finish his sandwich. ''Shouldn't I be asking that question...?'' Jaune asks flatly at the woman whose glare sharpens on him making Jaune sigh.

''Names Jaune Arc.'' Jaune says getting a nod from the woman. ''Where are you from?! How did you teleport here?!'' The woman demands once more making Jaune frown. ''I'm from Atlas and as to how I got here I've been trapped in a black box the last eight years.'' Jaune says looking at the woman who raises a brow clearly not buying his story. ''Look you asked for the truth now can I go? I've got eight years of hair to get rid of.'' Jaune says pointing at his beard and shoulder length hair.

''I say we take him back to Demaica for questioning.'' The woman with brown hair that reached her upper back with the largest sword Jaune had even seen says. ''Dick…'' Jaune mutters under his breath at the woman. ''I agree with Garen, Jarvin.'' One of the woman with short hair that was partly dyed red says. ''Hm, very well we'll take him back for questioning before handing him over to the institute of war.'' The man in the golden armor says making Jaune sigh. ''Thank you for being hospitable…'' Jaune says flatly at the man called Jarvin. ''Watch your tongue! You speak to Jarvin lightsheild the 4th!'' The woman he assumes is some sort of Faunus due to her body being a tint of purple and covered in scales says to Jaune threateningly. ''No idea who he is but it's nice to meet you Jarvin.'' Jaune says looking at Jarvin with a smirk who nods. ''Likewise Jaune Arc.'' Jarvin says, at least he was nice…

''How should we transport him with us prince Jarvin.'' The woman who'd bound him to the ground asks making the prince adopt a thinking look while inspecting Jaune. ''Let him walk with us, he is no threat to us.'' Jarvin says much to the bewilderment of his group. ''What have you done to the prince?!'' The woman with the large pony tail demands at Jaune who looks at him with a flat look. ''Ah yes you've found out I TOTALLY used mind control on him.'' Jaune says flatly getting a collected gasp from the group besides Jarvin himself who only chuckled at the little show. ''It's fine, he hasn't used any magic against me, if he had Galio would be here by now.'' Jarvin says to group before walking over to Jaune.

''Lux please undo his bindings and grab the man something to eat.'' Jarvin says looking back at Lux who hesitantly does as she's told and goes into the box and grabs some bread. ''Now then I'm sure you have a lovely story as to why you've found yourself here.'' Jarvin says wrapping his arm around Jaune's shoulder making him chuckle. ''Indeed I do.'' Jaune says as Jarvin leads him to the ground and sits him down. ''Here.'' Lux says holding the bread out to Jaune who takes with a quick think and eats it before washing it down with some water the prince offered. ''Now then it all started when I left Atlas.'' Jaune says beginning his story as to how he got here to the group as the listened in.


End file.
